Re Jenzar
This character was created primarily by Neil, in a brainstorming discussion between me and Neil. This name is pronounced the same as Ray, Ray Valentine and Rae. at first it was going to be Rei but Neil decided to drop the I I don't know why, but he was very sure of this spelling. We'll see. early history The slightly younger brother of Sen'tran Jenzar . Re was about 10 years old at the time Sen'tran and Kai'zen went to Rhoisoh to discover the history of Paragangia. He is a very cheerful free-spirited Character. The journey was actually instigated by Re, not fully consciously, but he had dreams and said things to his brother Sen'tran and to Sen'tran's best friend Kai'zen is only a few years younger than Sen'tran. They all hung out together even though Re was much younger like Anton hanging out with Harrris and Jason, or Harris hanging out with Jonathan and Gloria. Re would say things subtly which would get the two older guys brainstorming and exchanging Ideas, and they would get all excited about their Idea not even realizing the kid had any part in the conversation. Re would add a few words here and there to steer the discussion the way he knew it needed to go. then Re would talk to each of them separately and then they would get together again and brainstorm. By this proccess they decided to undertake this journey together, the three of them, to discover the origins of the Proto-Paragangian people. Re has extreme dream skills including dream travel like Anton. He also has extreme foresight skills, like Jo Jenzar only more so. He has been friendly with Shae Quetz'l in the dream world from early childhood, and had chosen to take the path of foresight, and has thus been chosen as the prophet of the Gathering . Thus he will have a very close connection to the Ancients , and they see using him he's not yet really aware of it and not intentionally serving them to get Sen'tran to go to Terran 8 and form an alliance with Shae [[Quetz'l] ] In Desmond's time Re, like Cartson , will make a token appearance in each trilogy not each book but he will usually be mistaken for someone else...most often Harris or Sen'tran...or he will appear in a dream. He would very likely be in attendance at Jason and Serai's wedding , though I'm not sure how to do that without them knowing who he is. I supose he would be with Sen'tran, and look like Sen'tran. Jo and Re are very close associates. As soon a Jo commits herself to fully develop her foresight, Re appears is expecting him, of course through dream travel and becomes her mentor. He might mentor Desmond in avoiding his foresight, or he might avoid Desmond to avoid triggering his foresight. Re is also a very close associate of Shae Quetz'l and the Ancients. D'neira would know him, quite likely. Allissa woulld very likely meet her in the Ancient Forest . Darcy and Matt, being of the Shamen guild, would also know him, and consider him a mentor. the breading of Darcy and Rain was probably guided by the Shamen Guild and therefor Re. Anton and Re would surely be good friends, but Anton would be very diligent about keeping Re's secrets. Harris and Allissa do not become Shamen but are associated with the guild. The exact relationship between Paragangia and the guild is not clear yet. Re would visit and comfort/tease Sen'tran while he is hiding because he is pregnant with Jonathan. He would watch over Jonathan throughout his life, like a gaurdian angel. thus he might appear whenever Jonathan is in Crisis, but Jonathan might never know who he is. Category:Characters in Jason's time Re is the Patriarch of the Shamen. everyone me until today believed this super-secret organization was run by Sen'tran, but it is really Re. Re looks enough like Sen'tan that to the casual observer who wants to believe it is Sen'tran they cannot be distinguished like Harris this resemblance to Re might effect Sen's extreme attachment to Harris, and ambivalence about letting Harris become Paragan. in this role, it is Re who conducts the ritual which transforms an Paragan Heir into the Paragan Center. Jason will entirely believe it is Sen'tran when he is initiated. Harris will began to suspect at this time. after Sen'tran transfers his memories to Harris and Allissa they will ask about the Shamen Patriarch, and Re will Appear to Initiate them into the Shamen guild and to Escort Sen'tran out of his earthly existence. The gathering unity in individuality is Re's agenda. he works together with Sen'tran and the Ancients and Quetz'l in seeking to prepare Paragangia to reunite as an empire, recreate their planet, and to overcome the contention between Kai'zen and Sen'tran. And after these Immediate family concerns he intends to help the Ancients with the Gathering of the scattered families of Terran 8 He does not agree with the vengance, telepathy and shape shifting, and power seeking, of his friend Kai-zen. but he also does not agree with the memory implants, mechanizing of the human race, fostered by his brother Sen'tran. Re has a space station hidden in the center of the rubble of the imploded planet Paragangia, where he is already working on the restoration of the planet. it is called the outpost. He does not have a home, really, though he is sort of everywhere and no where, a wanderer. Category:Characters Category:Sen'tran Category:Gathering Category:Kai'zen